Agents of SHIELD: Mind over Matter
by marvelwho
Summary: Mind over Matter: After a telekinetic man goes missing in Utah, the team head over to investigate but the investigation leaves one agent hospitalised and the BUS is ripped apart.
1. Chapter 1

The diner was quite small. A few tables and chairs were stacked against the windows and an old fashioned jukebox was sleeping in the corner. It had a long golden rim and the bar was only about 10 foot wide. A small woman cleaning a glass stood behind, staring at the three customers inside. She sighed as her colleague came around the corner.

'I dunno Marcus,' she said with a thick Western accent. 'Business just isn't working out, right now.'

'It's a real shame,' her co-worker said, opening a bag of popcorn but the woman knocked it out of his hands.

'No wonder we're hardly selling if you're eating all the food.'

Just as Marcus was about to say something, they both heard the sound of the door clinging. Looking over at the door, they watched as a tall enigmatic man walked in. He was wearing a beige fedora hat and was dressed in a black t-shirt. He was slightly tanned and he took the hat off to reveal a bald head. The three customers seemed a little intimidated. Sitting down on a stool at the bar, the man asked for a cola and so the woman did as she was told.

Handing it to him, she took the $1.90 off of him and then he took a sip. Repulsed by the taste, he spat it out on the bar and the woman looked at him in disgust.

'How dare you,' she seemed angry.

'You're gonna have to clean it up now,' he shouted. 'That's what happens when you're a stupid bitch.'

'Get out!' she screamed. 'GET OUT OF MY DINER.'

Without warning, the enigmatic man stood up and thrust his hand out. Instantaneously, the woman was thrown against the wall. She slid up the wall and screamed. As the man grew angrier, he moved his arm to the right and the woman smacked against the diner window, smashing it into pieces.

'Moira!' Marcus shrieked, jumping over the bar.

As he did that, the man twisted his wrist in an anti-clockwise direction and Marcus twisted in mid-air. Three times he went over and over until he was thrown into a stack of broken bar stools in the corner.

The customers screamed and rushed out of the door as Moira and Marcus lay on the floor; lifeless.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud screeching sound stunned a few pedestrians. They looked up to see the SHIELD BUS fly from behind the large Utah Mountains. The grey plane seemed to come from nowhere as it slowly and softly touched the desert ground by a forsaken American road.

'Sir,' said Jemma Simmons as she approached Coulson. 'Do you mind if we all take a look at the CCTV footage again? It's a bit much to process.'

Walking back over to the table, Coulson switched the screen on and the SHIELD clan watched the security footage from the diner. The enigmatic man hoisted Moira and Marcus Stoat up without even touching them. After they were thrown at walls and stools, the man simply left in a rush.

'So this freak is telekinetic?' suggested Lance and so everyone stared at him. 'What?'

'We don't use the term freak,' Agent May said as she walked past, placing her mobile phone back in her pocket. 'This man's name is Giles Jarvis. The police identified him as a domestic abuser. He's had three girlfriends and all of which he hit and beat.'

'He sounds lovely,' a disturbed Fitz said. 'Simmons, can you pass me the… the… uh…'

'The iPad?'

'Yes.'

Passing him the iPad, Simmons watched as he got Jarvis' police records up on screen and Skye took the tablet to start reading through.

'Right plan of attack,' Coulson loaded a gun. 'Skye and Bobbi will go and ask the owners questions. It's been two days after the attack and luckily they agreed to chat. Lance and May stay on here and check for any more security images of the guy and FitzSimmons can explore the diner if they want. Considering I have a meeting with Fury, I shall not be present.'

'You're leaving us to look after a telekinetic wife beater?' said an unsure May.

'Basically.'

Walking out of the plane, Coulson hopped in Lola and sped off into the horizon. May and Lance looked at each other and stepped back inside.

Opening the diner door, Bobbi and Skye approached the bar where Moira came out from the office. She had her right arm in a sling.

'I'd offer you both a Pepsi but my arm's a little tied up.'

'I don't drink fizzy drinks anyway,' smiled Bobbi. 'So you say you were thrown at a wall by the man?'

'I've answered all my questions to the police,' she said. 'They all think that man was some kind of illusionist and that it was some magic act. I don't see how they can be so blind.'

'Well we don't believe it was a magic act,' protested Skye and so Bobbi glanced at her with a distasteful expression. 'We think the man was some kind of telekinetic person.'

'Telekinetic?' she said, shocked by what Skye had just said. 'Marcus is still in intensive care. Being thrown at stools left him three broken ribs and a broken elbow.'

'What is that?' asked Fitz, checking the power box outside the Diner for dust.

'It's an electrical potential energy detector,' said Simmons. 'Telekinesis is usually the result of a ridiculous amount of electrical potential energy in people. It can leave residue behind.'

Fitz then wiped the dust off of the power box on his trousers and heard the noise of clanging. Walking around the corner, he saw someone on the roof and was then launched across the other side of the road.

Scanning the floor, she came across some large footprints.

'That's odd,' Simmons stroked the prints with her hand. 'These prints look fresh. Very fresh.'

'I take it you're with SHIELD.'

Screaming, Jemma dropped the device and rotated around to see Giles Jarvis standing on the low roof behind her.

'Looking at this security footage, it would appear Giles Jarvis walked down the road late last night and was seen walking back down it ten minutes ago.'

'Hang on,' said Lance, biting into a red apple. 'If he was seen walking down the road ten minutes ago, could he have been heading back to the diner? The diner is one of the only buildings on this highway.'

'And Bobbi, Skye and FitzSimmons are at the diner.'

Suddenly hearing yelping and shouting, May and Lance ran over to the door where they saw the diner across the road. To their surprise, they saw an unconscious Fitz beside the BUS and Jemma being thrown against the outside diner wall.

'Pass me the gun!'

Reaching for the small black pistol on the research desk, Lance tossed it to May who then started shooting at Jarvis. Hearing the bullets ring against the diner walls, Jarvis lowered his hand and Simmons fell against the floor, barely able to stand up again.

Pushing both hands forward, Jarvis made the plane move. Simmons watched in horror as the plane skimmed against the desert floor as it was pushed backwards. It turned on its back and the door was ripped off.

'What the hell was that?' asked Skye as she ran up to the recently repaired window. She spotted Jarvis advancing across the road to the overturned plane and that's when she knew something bad had happened.

A bloody May looked over at a motionless Lance. A beam had fallen on his head and May's thigh was stinging. She moved a sheet of paper out of the way to see a wound. Staring out of the space where the door used to be, May saw Jarvis approach the plane.

As he thrust his hands outwards, she screamed as a small part of the plane was ripped off. Now in plain daylight, May was vulnerable to Jarvis as he outstretched his arms. Knowing he was going to do something bad, she tried looking for a nearby weapon but there wasn't one.

Suddenly, Jarvis jolted. One of Bobbi's electrical sticks was placed on his neck. He fell to the floor and Skye and Bobbi stood there, staring at the plane wreck.

'Oh look,' May said. 'It's the Mockingbird


	3. Chapter 3

A tall blue crane hoisted the plane back to its original position. As Coulson and Bobbi went inside to clean a few things up, Simmons watched as an unconscious Fitz woke up from a deep slumber. Scanning his area, he saw Simmons sat next to him on a chair. The paramedic rushed over to see if he was ok and then left.

'What happened?'

'I'm not sure,' she claimed. 'You were on the other side of the road so I imagine Jarvis used his telekinetic powers to put you there.'

'Where is he?'

'Oh a SHIELD operative van came over and confined him. Luckily they had an anti-electrical cage on standby. He can't use his powers in there.'

'I'm gonna go with Lance,' Simmons looked above her shoulder to see Agent May. 'Bobbi is helping Coulson and Skye is fixing up her room.'

Stepping inside the ambulance, she and Lance were whisked off down the road.

Jarvis awoke. As he stared at his hexagonal anti-electrical cell, he saw a woman staring at him.

'Where is this?' he asked her, confused and anxious.

'SHIELD tried to take you to their offices,' she placed her hands on the thick glass. 'But I set my boys on the van to retrieve you. If I let you out of that thing, will you promise not to thrust me at a wall like the others?'

'Why would you let me out?'

'Because you have a gift,' she stood up and got ready to leave the room. 'I have experience with people like you.'

As the man stared at her, she left the room but her silk flower dress got stuck in the door.


End file.
